


The Yule Ball Night

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Comedy, Dancing, Dating, F/M, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Parody, Romance, Singing, Songfic, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical filk based on Wicked's "Dancing Through Life" about The Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire</p><p>The Yule Ball Night<br/>It's coming up soon<br/>It will ruin Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball Night

**Author's Note:**

> I originally filked this song around the end of 2004/early 2005 when I was just discovering the musical Wicked and how amazing it is! Later on I began working on a musical adaptation of the entire show to be based on Half-Blood Prince, which should be uploaded soon.

_SCENE: We start a few weeks before the Yule Ball, right after Harry learns about it._

**HARRY:**  
The trouble with school is  
They always give responsibility  
To test you, and I've had more than enough of that for me  
There's everything that I've gone through  
And must do  
And then this Triwizard Tourn'ment  
Sure, that is enough  
But this task is unexpectedly tough...

The Yule Ball night  
Didn't expect it  
Hey, who elected that?  
Out of all things  
I'll be dancing  
Who would have guessed  
Something like this test

The Yule Ball night  
It's a tradition  
In condition of the the tournament  
So that's just great  
Now I have to find a date  
'Cause I'm one  
Of the champions...

_(A few days pass, and Harry and Ron get more concerned about the ball)_

**HARRY and RON:**  
The Yule Ball night  
It's coming up soon  
It will ruin Christmas day  
 **HARRY:**  
'Cause there's no way  
I'll waltz to stuff  
 **RON:**  
'Least your dress robes  
Haven't got lace cuffs!

 **HARRY and RON:**  
The Yule Ball night  
Tell us who we'll get  
 **HARRY:**  
Cho has got Cedric  
 **RON:**  
Who's in our sight?  
 **HARRY and RON:**  
Why do we stall  
To ask a girl  
To the Yule Ball  
That night!

 **RON:** (spoken)  
So- Hermione, who're you going to the ball with?  
 **HERMIONE:**  (spoken)  
I won't tell you, you'll laugh at me  
 **RON:** (spoken)  
Oh, come on!

_(Suddenly the scene changes to the night of the Yule Ball, as Harry, Parvati, Ron and Padma walk into it)_

**HARRY:**  
Let's go down to the Great Hall Yule Ball  
We'll open it with a dance  
And I'll feel kind of strange

_(Ron spots the pretty looking girl beside Viktor Krum, and she turns out to be Hermione)_

**RON:**  
No way, that cannot be  
Hermione!

_(Meanwhile, Harry and Parvati and the other champions with their partners are getting ready to dance)_

**HARRY:**  
Right, we're here at the Great Hall Yule Ball  
And I'll take a chance  
'Cause now it's time to begin

 **STUDENTS:**  
Dancing all night  
Here at the Yule Ball  
Just because the school al-  
-Most never has nights  
Where you have fun  
Just being with ev'ryone  
So just dance  
'Til you feel all right

_(The first dance ends, and Harry, Parvati, Ron, and Padma sit down at a table, watching the other students dance. Hermione comes over to them.)_

**HERMIONE:**  (spoken)  
Hey Harry, hey Ron! Isn't it hot out? I've been having a great time. Viktor just went to get us some drinks  
 **RON:** (spoken)  
Oh- that's so nice. But you know what I know you're really doing?

 **RON:**  
Fraternizing with the enemy!  
To make him join spew!  
Or find the egg's clue!  
Something's gone on with you  
And Vicky!  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Ron!  
He's just my friend and there is no more!  
And his name's 'Viktor'  
Don't call him 'Vicky'!

_(Hermione storms off into the crowd)_

**RON:** (spoken)  
I'll call him whatever I want...

_(A second later, Viktor Krum appears with two drinks)_

**VIKTOR:**  
Oh you two, haff  
You see Herm-own-ninny?

 **RON:**  (spoken)  
No. You must've lost her, go find her.  
 **VIKTOR:**  (spoken)  
Oh...

_(He walks off. Padma looks at Ron like she wants to dance)_

**PADMA:**  (spoken)  
So...  
 __  
 **RON:** (spoken)  
No! I'm not gonna ask you to dance!  
 _(Parvati and Padma glare and walk off. Ron doesn't seem to notice)_

 **RON:** (spoken)  
"Just friends"...pshaw...  
(sings)  
Why should I believe that rubbish?  
There's something else, it's obvious  
She's lovely  
He's ugly  
Oh, how do they get on well?  
Oh bloody hell-  
 **HARRY:**  
-Well let's  
Go for a walk!

_(Harry and Ron walk outside. Seeing Hagrid and Madam Maxime talking, they crouch behind a stone reindeer and listen)_

**HAGRID:**  (spoken)  
Oh Olympe, isn' it wondr'ful?  
(sings)  
From just' when I saw you  
There was somethin' that I then knew  
An' I've never seen  
Another in my life  
My mother gave it to me  
An' she left when I was three  
Soon my dad died...  
Enough of me  
We could be together  
Though some people say that we won't  
We're just like each other  
You and me  
Olympe, do you understand?  
 **MAXIME:**  
I don't...

 **HAGRID:**  (spoken)  
Why not? I thought you'd be happy to meet another one!  
MAXIME: (spoken)  
Anuzzer what?  
 **HAGRID:**  (spoken)  
Another half-giant!  
 **MAXIME:**  (spoken)  
A half giant?! How dare you call me that!

 **MAXIME:**  
I've never been so insulted!  
Nor I've been so revolted!  
I'm not a half-giant  
You're on your own  
It's just my...bones!  
We're not like each other  
Good-bye, I'm going to go be alone!

_(Madam Maxime storms off back to her carriage and Hagrid slowly walks back to his hut. Harry and Ron return to the Yule Ball and watch everyone dance some more for a few hours. All the students have been having a good time. Finally, it ends. Harry goes off to talk to Cedric, so Ron goes back to Gryffindor Tower alone. When he gets inside, he sees Hermione, and tentatively approaches her)_

**RON:**  
Hey, Hermi'ne  
 **HERMIONE:**  (spoken)  
Yes?  
 **RON:**  
Hermi'ne  
I've got something to explain  
The reason why I  
Acted like I did tonight  
And though you may think it's dumb...  
 **HERMIONE:** (spoken)  
Oh, Ron, I know why  
 **RON:**  (spoken)  
You do?  
 **HERMIONE:**  
It's because of Viktor Krum  
And you were jealous of him  
Well, aren't I right?

_(Hermione actually is halfway right, but Ron doesn't want her to know, and he also doesn't want her to to know that he likes her, which is what he was thinking about saying. He decides to sort of go with her idea about Viktor Krum, because he can't stand Krum, so he decides to just say that he hates Krum)_

**RON:**  
No! No! It's because...because...  
Because he's such a bloody prat!  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Oh Ron, don't say a thing like that!  
And if you don't like it then  
Ask me to the ball next time!  
Not as a last resort!  
So then Ron...  
You know what?  
That's fine!

 **RON:** (mutters to himself)  
Completely missed the point...

 **RON and HERMIONE:**  
That's fine!

 **STUDENTS:**  
The Yule Ball night  
Twirling and whirling  
And walking and talking  
Just under the light  
No one's realized  
The changes that have started  
At the Yule Ball  
Night!


End file.
